Original Character Stories
by Kira Sema
Summary: What happens when original characters are bored along with two narrators? Story time! We have stories from romance, humor, death, and all that jazz... (If you don't like OC's please don't read. There will be regular character's in here but mostly OC's) Come and read what the characters have to offer and how they came to be. :D
1. OC Introductions

**I had no internet while I did this so I thought, "Why not make a story with my DBZ characters?" I did. This will have all of my DBZ OCs and some regular characters, but mostly OC's. If you don't like OC's please leave. After Buu Saga before the last episode of DBZ after BoG. **

"Hello guys my name is Arleena Briefs. I am the daughter of Tarble and Amy. Both of them were saiyans. My mother died during childbirth and my father is traveling with his new wife Giru. They have visited in the past after they figured out that I was alive. I have an uncle named Vegeta. He is so arrogant because he's the prince of all saiyans… Bulma Briefs is my aunt. They had two children Trunks and Bra. They like hanging around with their big cousin. Bra is only 1 so I have to take care of her sometimes. Trunks likes hanging out with my children Rose and Amy. Amy was named after my mother. Rose is mostly namekian. Amy is mostly a saiyan, and Piccolo is my husband." The girl named Arleena said. She has red hair in a ponytail. She wears a purple gi. (Think Piccolo's Gi) She was standing by two girls who were probably Rose and Amy.

"Oh it's my turn. Hello my name is Amy Briefs I am 14 years old. I have purple hair in a ponytail. I have green antennas. I wear green earrings and I have a twin sister named Rose Briefs. I have a boyfriend and his name is Saku. He is the son of Android 12 and Android 11. I wear the same gi as my mother and sister." The girl named Amy said while holding, who I think, Saku's hand.

"I'm Rose Briefs I'm 14. I look exactly like my father except as a girl. You wouldn't even be able to tell I was half saiyan. I have purple hair like my sister. I don't know how that happened since my mother has red hair and my father has none, but whatever. I love hanging out with my cousin Trunks. He's so fun to hang out with! As Amy said I am her twin sister…well we were born at exactly the same time and we aren't identical. I wear the same gi as her and Mom. I have a boyfriend and his name is Goten. He's the second son of Goku and Chichi." The girl named Rose said while looking at the camera.

"My name is Android 12. I was awakened by Arleena and Piccolo when they went to Dr. Gero's lab to make sure the androids were killed. They awakened us since we didn't look bad. My boyfriend and I were the first human androids. I don't know why he went back to robot based after us, but whatever. I have red short hair. I wear a red jacket with the R&R symbol on the back and a blue shirt underneath. I also have a son named Saku. I hang out with Android 18 sometimes." The girl named Android 12 said.

"I'm Android 11. I have black hair. (Think 17) I wear a black jacket with R&R symbol on the back. I wear a grey shirt underneath. I was awakened the same time as Android 12. Since then we have had a child. Yes androids can have kids. I hang out with Android 17 every once in a while. Since we have unlimited energy we can spar with each other and we don't get tired out. It's always a draw though. I am also the only guy OC Allie had before she created my son." The guy who was Android 11 said.

"11 stay to the script and for god's sake don't break the 4th wall again or you'll be fired!" The angry narrator said while hitting 11 with a folded-up newspaper.

"What's with her?" 12 asked.

"Must be her time of the month." Amy said.

The narrator looked at Amy and 12 then she growled.

"If you need me I'll be in my dressing room. Kira take over!" Allie said.

Allie got up and left. We see Kira walking in.

"Well… already more than half way through this and we needed another narrator… Great…" Arleena said.

"Well… Sorry for that folks. Let's get back to the story… Now we have the final OC introduction Saku!" Kira said.

"Yo everyone that's reading this. My name is Saku and I'm 13. I am the son of 11 and 12. I have black short hair. I wear a black shirt and black pants. I normally hang out with the boys, Goten and Trunks, when I'm not hanging out with my girlfriend Amy. I used to have a thing for Rose, but that went away quick when she dated Goten. Now Amy is my gold medal." The guy who was Saku said while holding Amy's hand.

"This is it for the OC introductions. Let's start the actual story." Kira said.

"Alright get out of here!" Allie said while storming in.

"I guess it is her time of the month." Amy whispered to 12.

"We'll be right back after these messages!" Kira quickly said.

***Advertisement***

"_Are you sick of being weak like Yamcha? Well are you? Answer me dammit! That's it!" The announcer said while coming up to the camera._

***Back to the story* **

"And we're back. I took control of this story now." Allie said.

"Why is Kira tied up?" Arleena asked.

Allie throws a fish at Arleena.

"What was that? Forget what she just said." Allie said.

"Did you steal that fish from RiverClan?" Rose asked.

"Maybe…" Allie said.

"Can we just get to the story?!" Saku screamed.

"Yea sure… Oh sorry we're out of time!" Allie said.

"Ugh…" Saku said.

"What will happen on the next chapter? Will Kira get untied? Probably not!" Allie said.

"Help me…" Kira said.

**Well I guess this'll be muti-chapter after all… The next chapter will probably be the one where we have a story unless Kira ruins it. **_**HEY! **_**See ya next chapter! :D **_**UNTIE ME! **_**The next chapter will most likely be up at the same time as this one since my internet is on the fritz and I'm procrastinating for my other stories. **


	2. RosexSaku? Piccolo & Arleena's Dance

**Well this is the next chapter. This time we might get into a story. XD I needed to have the introductions last chapter to introduce all of the OC's I have in here. There will be regular characters in the story also. I guess this'll just be OC's stories and stuff. X3 Hope you enjoy. **

"I'm not complaining I'm just saying Saku should've ended up with Rose!" Kira said while she was tied up.

"Well I like AmyxSaku!" Allie said.

"Guys we're on!" Arleena said.

"Oh alright. Hello guys and welcome to the second chapter of this story. This time a story will happen. Sorry that it didn't happen last chapter since she-pointing towards Kira- delayed it." Allie explained.

"Can we just get on with the story before I break these cuffs?" Kira asked.

"Oh alright fine." Allie said.

"_On May 19, 2013 there were these kids who were fooling around till the Z-Fighters came!" Allie said. _

"I'm already bored and confused…" Kira said.

"Alright fine we'll do Cinderella…" Allie said.

"Which movie?" Kira asked.

"Never mind… we'll do…" Allie said.

"Why are we still here?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea…" Rose said.

11 and 12 were making out on a couch and Saku was at the end of it.

"Gross…" Saku said.

"Keep it PG here…" Allie said.

"Let's do the day me and Rose were born!" Amy suggested.

"Or the day I met Amy and Rose!" Saku suggested.

"Or the time Saku and I went out for a while!" Rose suggested.

"I like that one." Kira said.

"Yea and it ended up with Saku cheating on you with me…" Amy said.

"Alright let's do it!" Allie said.

***Finally onto the story!***

One day in the summer Rose and Saku were at the ice cream parlor.

"_Really you need to start there?" Saku asked. _

"_Shut up and let me tell the story!" Allie said._

They were celebrating their 2 month anniversary with sharing a chocolate brownie sundae.

"You know Rose I'm glad that I decided to give this a shot. I never thought that this would work, but I'm happy that it did." Saku said.

"Yea I was a little skeptical at first to, but it worked out great." Rose said.

Rose was leaning in to kiss Saku, but he pushed her away and left the parlor. She was confused since he always used to kiss her. She was going to run after him, but she wanted to finish the unfinished sundae. She finished the sundae and flew back to her house.

"Oh hey Rose you're home!" Amy said while letting her sister in.

"Yea…" Rose said.

"Where's Saku?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I leaned in to kiss him but he pushed away and left me at the parlor." Rose explained.

"I'll go talk some sense into him." Amy said.

"Nah I think he's just mad about something. I'll be in my room." Rose said while walking to her room.

Rose went to her room and luckily didn't pass her parents. She guessed that they weren't anywhere near her room. She picked up an old photo of her and Saku. Both of them were so happy a few weeks ago, but now… She didn't know where things were going. She just laid on her bed thinking this stuff over. Saku hasn't been into her lately. She even saw him look at other girls with an evil smile on his face.

A few hours later she heard a loud bang downstairs. She quickly ran downstairs to see what the noise was. What she saw shocked both her and the people there…

"You're stopping there?!" Kira said.

"We have to. Rose looks like she's about to kill someone…" Allie said.

Rose had an angry look on her face.

"I'm not angry. I'm pissed." Rose said.

"Rose Mary Ann Briefs!" Arleena yelled.

"Rose is in so much trouble when we get home…" Amy whispered to Saku.

"I'm telling your father about this when we get home." Arleena said.

Rose just rolled her eyes.

"I'll be in the basement." Rose said.

"Doing what?" Amy asked.

"What do you think?" Rose said while she left and went downstairs.

"Well now that that's over… Let's get back to business." Allie said.

"You got any three's Saku?" 12 asked.

"Goldfish." Saku said.

"You got any five's 12?" 11 asked.

"Goldfish." 12 said.

"You guys can stop the card game now…" Allie said.

"Aw…" Saku said.

"Now let's get on with another story." Kira said.

"Well we could have where Arleena went to a dance and she slow danced with Piccolo." Allie said.

"You would say that Allie… So are you and Chris together?" Kira asked.

"Shut up… Now on to the story!"

***Onto another story***

"Come on Piccolo please go to Semi with me." Arleena said.

"_How the hell do you know this story anyway?" Arleena asked. _

"_Shush." Allie said. _

"You know I don't do dances…" Piccolo said.

"Please. There's no one from school I'll go with. I can't go with Gohan since he's going with Videl." Arleena said.

"Fine but you owe me." Piccolo said.

"Yay I need to go get ready." Arleena said.

Arleena went upstairs and put on her makeup. She also put on her black dress with black small heeled shoes.

"Arleena hurry up you're taking forever!" Piccolo said.

"I'm coming." Arleena said while she was walking downstairs.

Piccolo looked at her and smiled. Arleena was blushing. Piccolo then switched into a black tux.

"Let's go." Arleena said.

Both of them went to the high school for the dance. People were staring at them but they didn't care. The first song that was playing was a slow song to slow dance to.

"Come on Piccolo let's slow dance." Arleena said while dragging him to the dance floor.

They went near Gohan and Videl. Both couples were slow dancing to the music. Gohan gave a thumbs up to Arleena. Arleena put her head on Piccolo's shoulder while they were dancing. There were other couples on the dance floor that Arleena didn't know. They weren't playing any attention. Piccolo was getting closer to Arleena every other minute. It was comforting for her. After the song was over they went into the back room just to talk and stuff. They were in there for almost the entire dance. Before the dance was over Piccolo kissed Arleena and then they went back to their house…

"How did you know that part?!" Arleena screamed.

"Well…I stalked you." Allie said while laughing.

Arleena just growled.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. This will be updated when I'm bored or without internet. Also the last story related to my semi but my date didn't kiss me…he was about to though. :P If you guys have any ideas review and they might be in the story. :D **


End file.
